Blood and Tears
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Nat's life was perfect until a stranger with a bombshell changed everything and turned his life upside down. Now he finally understands why his dad tried so hard to keep him and Rosalina apart.
1. Love and Secrets in the Air

Nat watched Rosalina as she walked into her house. He smiled to himself, he was one lucky guy!

They had been secretly going out for a month after been told to stay away from each other by their dad's, without reason.

But they couldn't resist each other.

They were drawn to one another like a moth to a naked flame.

After making sure she was safely inside he set off home. A cold bitter air surrounded him yet the night sky above was calm and beautiful.

He tugged his scarf closer to him as he made his way through the quiet, deserted streets. Happiness filled him and he began to sing.

"Rosalinaaa…Rosalinaaa" His voice echoed, bouncing off all the walls.

When he got home it was quiet. He guessed his dad and Alex had gone to bed. He took off his coat and scarf and went upstairs.

As he entered his room, he found Alex wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, no sign of him anywhere. He then checked his dad room where things got even weirder, he wasn't there!

What on earth was going on?

Just then the telephone rang from down stairs. Nat darted downstairs to answer it, praying it wasn't a bearer of bad news.

"Hello?" He said.

"Nat! Nat is it true? Tell me it can't be!" Rosalina wept she sounded chocked up.

"What? What's true?" Nat said softly.

"That…that me and you…are" The line cut dead before she could finish.

Nat put down the receiver totally baffled. He grabbed his coat and went out the door. As he got onto the street he found his dad, Alex and some woman he had never seen before coming towards him.

His dad had a tight grip on the woman's arm shouting at her.

"You had no right! No right whatsoever!" He spat at her.

"I had every right! She needed to know and so does he! You have no right to let them see each other! It's disgraceful!" She screamed.

"Nat!" Alex cried running towards his brother.

Alex grabbed Nat tightly weeping into him.

His dad and this woman soon caught up. The women tugged away from his dads grip and hugged Nat too before looking him over.

"You're so handsome! Look at you!" She cried.

"Don't you touch him, He doesn't need you!" Mr Wolff said grabbing her once more and pulling her away from him.

Nat looked shocked.

"Dad you're hurting her!" He said concerned.

"No she'll hurt you if you let her!" Mr Wolff replied.

"Well the truth hurts honey!" She hissed.

"Honey?" Nat repeated.

"Don't listen to her! Take your brother and go inside!" Mr Wolff said sternly but Nat didn't move. "I said take your brother and get inside."

"You coward!" The woman snapped at Mr Wolff. "He has a right to know who I am!"

"NAT NOW!" His dad roared.

Still Nat didn't move pulling his brother closer to him.

"Tell him Michael Wolff! Go on tell Nat who I am!" She cried.

Mr Wolff shook his head.

"You tell me" Nat said.

"I'm…your mother" She replied smiling at a very shocked Nat.


	2. Anger and Tears in His Eyes

Nat shook his head frowning.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He asked her angrily.

"No it's true darling angel!" She spoke softly smiling at him.

"You're not my mom!" He cried. "My mom's dead!"

"Is that what your father told you?" She asked glancing at Mr Wolff before returning to look at Nat.

"My mom died when I was four and Alex was one!" He shouted cuddling Alex.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but she wasn't the one who gave birth to you, I was and that's a fact!" She said coming closer to Nat.

"Stay away from me!" Nat screamed taking two steps back. "Dad, tell her she's wrong!" Mr Wolff looked to the ground. "DAD!"

"He can't" She whispered.

"You just couldn't keep away could you Monica?!" Mr Wolff cried before turning to his son. "Nat, I am so sorry you had to find out like this"

"No…my moms dead! I loved her and she loved me and now she's gone! Your not my mom, she's not my mom dad" Nat cried.

"Nat, I need you to understand!" He went to hug Nat but Nat moved away all the time never letting go of Alex.

"No, you stay away! Both of you!" He screamed picking up Alex and running inside.

"Nat!" Monica called but he had gone.

Nat raced up the flight of stairs, clutching Alex. He pulled out his key and rammed it in the door. Once inside he put Alex down and locked all the doors.

Nat took a deep breath and tried to understand exactly what had just happened.

"Nat…" Alex croaked.

"Yeah?" Nat said sitting on the floor next to him.

"Monica…" Alex started but didn't get to finish.

"Don't! She's a crazy lady! Just don't!" Nat shouted before putting his head in his hands.

"No Nat you gotta hear me out!" Alex said sternly.

"No I don't! Drop it!"

"But Nat…"

"DROP IT!" Nat shouted shaking with anger.

Just then a loud knock was heard at the door. Both boys hesitated.

"What if it's dad?" Alex whispered.

"We don't answer it!" Nat whispered back.

"Nat? Are you in there?" It was Rosalina.

"Rosie!" Nat cried in delight walking towards the door.

"No Nat stop!" Alex shouted.

But Nat ignored him, he needed to see her, Alex wouldn't understand.

As he open the door Rosalina fell into his arms weeping. Nat held her tightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked her concerned. "You cut off earlier on the phone. Rosie?"

"Nat!" Alex shouted once more.

"What?" Nat shouted back.

"You and Rosalina…you're…related!" Alex said hesitantly.

Nat face drained.

He turned to look at Rosalina who had dropped her head.

Then he knew it was true.


	3. Truth and Daggers are out

"Your brother and sister!" Alex said.

"Nat I tried to tell you but Monica put the phone down before I could…" She paused when she saw tears fall from Nat's cheeks. She went to hug him but he pushed her away.

Just then Mr Wolff and Monica came through the door.

"Rosalina, what are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"I came to make sure Nat was ok!" Rosalina hissed at her.

Monica then noticed Nat crying. "Nat" She said softly.

"Why did you not tell me about Rosalina?!" Nat spat at her.

Monica turned to Rosalina.

"You told him? You stupid girl!" She said sternly.

"I told him! What you gonna do bout it you not my mom!" Alex shouted folding his arms.

"Alex!" Mr Wolff said shocked.

"How are me and Rosalina related exactly?" Nat asked.

"How do you mean?" Monica asked.

"Well, are we half brother and sister through you?"

"No you're…full brother and sister" Monica said quietly.

Alex, Nat and Rosalina al turned to look at Mr Wolff who had sunk his head in shame. Alex sat down trying to process the information. Rosalina began to cry.

"Full" Nat said normally before shouting it. "FULL!"

"You mean you gave me up for adoption but kept Nat!" Rosalina wept.

"You have to understand Rosalina the situation I was in!" Mr Wolff said shakily.

"I think I understand! You were cheating on mom with that!" Nat screamed.

He nodded. "When she found out Monica was pregnant she flipped because she was told she couldn't have children. So I and Monica came to an arrangement…"

"You gave up Rosalina, had me and gave her to mom as a present, and then she fell pregnant with Alex and 'Hey Presto!' one happy family!" Nat butted in. "Now I now why you tried so hard to keep us apart! Funny really, I thought you just didn't like Rosalina!"

"I gave up Rosalina because I thought she would have a better life! When I saw her on television cuddled up next to you I had to stop it. It was absurd!" Monica said.

"How did you know?" Rosalina asked.

"Know what?" Monica looked confused.

"That I was your daughter!"

"You look like me for one and I made sure you kept your name that I chose for you!" She smiled.

Alex shook his head. "This family is screwed!"


	4. Soda and Harsh Words

"Alex that is enough for one night! Go to your room." Mr Wolff said sternly.

"Don't be so nasty to the boy! Let him stay" Monica softly whispered.

"He's my son not yours and I say what goes" Mr Wolff snapped.

And with that another fight broke out between the four of them. Alex went over to the fridge and pulled out a lemon soda and gulped it down. Before he knew he had drunk eight by the time they had calmed down a bit.

"Why?" Nat asked.

"Why what?" Mr Wolff looked at him; his eyes were watery as though he would soon break down.

"Why keep it a secret? I mean you must have known I would have found out sooner or later!" Nat said.

"Because…h…he is a baad parent!" Alex slurred before hiccupping twice.

Everyone turned to look at Alex.

"W…what?" He asked before slumping to the ground.

"I don't understand any of this!" Rosalina blurted out. "How can it be coincidence we ended up playing in the same band?! Unless you knew" She pointed her finger at Nat. "You knew."

"How could I have known?" Nat asked.

"You're sick! You knew yet you still fell in love with me…and all this time…eww!" She shrieked turning towards the door.

"Rosalina wait! I had no idea we were related! How could you even think for a second that I'd…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

She stopped at the door. Then she turned around went up to him and kissed him full on. He pulled away almost immediately.

"What on earth are you doing?" Monica yelled.

"I don't care if we're related I love you with all my heart and I know you do to. Prove it to me, kiss me" She pleaded looking deep into his eyes.

"Yuck! L…love ish b…b…blind" Alex said miserably taking another swig of lemon soda.

Nat looked at his baby brother and smiled then turned to Rosalina.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we should see each other anymore, well I think we should never see each other again. I only have one sibling and that's my brother!" Nat sighed and walked over to Alex.

Rosalina sobbed before letting herself out. She was an unwelcome guess.

"Nat, go and say sorry, now!" Monica shouted. That was harsh and nasty."

He looked at her. "I only had one mom and she's gone. You're not welcome here"

Monica looked at Mr Wolff who shook his head.

"But darling…"

"I'm not your darling! I am one boy with one brother and one dad, I have no mom and no sisters so get out!" He shouted before picking Alex up and taking him to their shared room.

"D…d…dude that wash awesome!" Alex said before falling asleep in his brother's arms.


End file.
